


Гарри Харт (Эггзи Анвин) супершпион (супершпион)

by Evilfairy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Нельзя сказать, что это точка. Даже для точки это чересчур жирно. // Гарри ловит бабочек и себя на мыслях, полных сожаления, а Эггзи живет с Тильдой и мыслью о том, что это он наступил на проклятую мину. Эггзи не знает, кто из них ему жена.





	Гарри Харт (Эггзи Анвин) супершпион (супершпион)

ак сказал бы Мерлин, план пошел коту под хвост. Жизненный план Эггзи пошел коту под хвост. И Мерлин бы вряд ли так сказал. Он бы или цокнул недовольно, или промолчал бы с невозмутимым видом, или выдал бы такую отборную брань, какую Эггзи еще не доводилось слушать. А он вырос далеко не во дворце. И все же, Мерлин его поражал своими языковыми возможностями. Не будем опошлять, не при детях.   
  
Бог ты мой, какое же редкостное дерьмо, а не план на жизнь, думает Эггзи, наблюдая, как Тильда весело и мило улыбается гостям на приеме. Эггзи все еще не знает шведского, Эггзи понятия не имеет, как зовут большую часть людей, выражавших ему свое почтение, и Эггзи более чем уверен, что король недоволен его бездействием. Не то чтобы Эггзи это волновало.   
  
Блядь. Насколько же он не на своем месте. Мерлин, если ты слышишь, там, на небесах, помоги.   
  
Хрен тебе, Эггзи, а не помощь от Мерлина. Он заебался тебе помогать еще при жизни, после смерти он в отпуске и не будет слушать твое нытье. Оставьте сообщение после звукового сигнала. Ой, стойте, в Раю проблемы со связью.   
  
— Ты выглядишь мрачным, — говорит Тильда, подходя поближе. От нее сладко и маняще пахнет. Эггзи обвивает её талию своей рукой, притягивает ближе и дышит ей, представляя, что он далеко от суеты, света, проблем, мыслей… Её рука так правильно ощущается в волосах, так ласково и так приятно. — Что случилось, милый?  
  
— Давай сбежим? — предлагает Эггзи, отстраняясь. Она удивленно приподнимает брови и улыбается. — Давай сбежим, — продолжает он уже более уверенно, зная, что она выслушает любой его бред. — Я знаю десять способов сделать это незаметно и еще пять с шиком и помпой. И один, где нас разыскивает полиция по всей Европе.   
  
Она смеется. Её смех летит, серебристый и легкий, ласковый, нежный, любимый, по всему залу, словно благословение свыше. Она вежливо прикрывает рот ладошкой и лукаво смотрит на него с прищуром, оценивая. Она смотрит на него в упор, и у нее два глаза, два прекрасных глаза.   
  
— Нас будут искать…  
  
— … И не найдут, — заканчивает Эггзи и протягивает ей руку. Несколько секунд она изучает его ладонь, а потом кладет свою ручку, позволяя утянуть себя прочь. У Эггзи немного кружится голова. Он думает: я похищаю принцессу из дворца. Он думает: я безумец. Он думает: я люблю её. Он думает: это я наступил на мину.   
  
Он останавливается. Так резко, что Тильда налетает на него и охает. Он сжимает её руку до боли, но она даже не морщится. Гладит второй рукой по щеке, смотрит внимательно. Они стоят посреди пустого коридора, на стенах портреты. Что за привычка была раньше рисовать? Все люди на портретах смотрят осуждающе и тяжело, с мрачным болезненным вызовом. Даже натюрморты выглядят так, будто осуждают. Заткнись, апельсин, отсоси у винограда.   
  
— Расскажи мне, — просит Тильда, и Эггзи переводит на нее взгляд.   
  
— Ха, — говорит Эггзи. — Это все твои предки?   
  
Тильда хмурится, морщинка бежит по её лбу, глубокая полоса, словно электрический хлыст, словно береговая линия, словно  _сельская дорога_ , кривая и пыльная. _Не увлекайтесь, агент Галахад, она ждет._  О, Мерлин, заткнись, твой голос в голове так не к месту. Всегда к месту. Тише. Это безумие.   
  
 _Скорее привычка. Хотя стоит обследоваться у штатного врача после возвращения с миссии._  
  
Это не миссия. Это моя жизнь.   
  
 _Пожизненные миссии тоже бывают, Галахад._  
  
О, Бога ради замолчи, ты не помогаешь.   
  
 _Он прав, Эггзи._  
  
Черт, Гарри, тебя я точно не звал в свою голову. Хотя… ты же всегда там был, с нашей первой встречи, куда ты денешься, верно?  
  
— Эггзи? — в её голосе прорезается акцент, как и всегда, когда она нервничает. Он старается улыбнуться, чтобы её успокоить, но губы болезненно кривятся, какая-то ухмылка-оскал, растерзанный когтями дикой кошки клюв тупой вороны.   
  
— Ему нравился Джон Денвер, а я наступил на мину, — наконец говорит он. Тильда хмурится еще сильнее, серое горе опускается на её лицо. О, прекрасная, прости, тебе стоит улыбаться, всегда только улыбаться.   
  
Тильда обнимает его, так крепко, так горячо и отчаянно.  
  
— Я рядом, — шепчет с мукой. — Ты жив.   
  
— Я жив, — соглашается Эггзи.  
  
 _Поздравляю, Галахад._    
  
***  
  
 _Поздравляю, Галахад, вы прошли последнее испытание._  
  
Гарри вздрагивает. Мистер Пикуль Младший поднимает голову и смотрит на него со своего места внимательными блестящими бусинками глаз. Он склоняет голову чуть на бок, приподнимает ухо, но не находит угроз. Укладывается обратно, зевает, показывая розовый язык, и прекращает обращать внимание на окружающий мир. Гарри смотрит на часы, слушает их тиканье, ловит отголоски шума с улицы. Так тихо, что можно захлебнуться тишиной. Она заполнила комнату целиком, как вода, до краев. Только это не учения, не попытки вернуть память…   
  
Памяти слишком много. Память проникает в сны и дрему, в мечты и простые мысли. О, он был бы намного счастливее, забыв обо всем на свете. О, он был счастлив в той белой комнате и с бабочками в центре мироздания. Удивительные создания. Изящная красота, беззащитно-наивная, выставленная маскировкой напоказ. С некоторыми людьми даже работает. Некоторые бабочек боятся.   
  
Если Эггзи – бабочка, его стоит бояться особенно сильно.   
  
На столе лежит газета, в газете первую полосу занимает репортаж о том, как принцесса Тильда со своим мужем сбежали с бала. Гарри смотрит на газету, потом отворачивается и пытается с ногами забраться в кресло, уменьшится до размеров атома, чтобы… Ему подарена жизнь, так щедро подарена, а он не знает, как её дальше жить. По правде сказать, он не чувствует того бешеного желания жить, которое гнало его прочь от механических собак, а не к ним в пасть. Он чувствует только усталость и сожаление. Груз чужих жизней на своих плечах.   
  
 _В моей душе, как в океане,  
Надежд разбитых груз лежит.   
_  
Это квартира Мерлина, по правде. Не слишком большая, обставленная со вкусом, в ней есть нотки Шотландии, среди вещей Гарри нашел килт. Дорогая прекрасная ткань, спокойный клетчатый узор. Сборники стихов шотландских поэтов. И, конечно, бар. Отличный бар. Стейтсмены бы обзавидовались. Мерлин был ценителем.   
  
Гарри наливает себе немного скотча, тот взрывается ярким терпким вкусом под языком, обжигает горло, согревает изнутри. Взрывается. Хах. Взрывается. Гарри уверен, что Мерлин оценил бы тонкую игру слов.   
  
Гарри заходит в кабинет, ступая тихо, чтобы не потревожить мистера Пикуля Младшего, садится за стол и смотрит на фото. О, оно старое, немного размытое, немного выцветшее, но яркое-яркое, ярче солнца. На нем они вдвоем, молодые и открытые, полные жизни, перспектив и ума.   
  
Перспективы реализованы, жизни поставлены на кон не единожды, не единожды проиграны, спасены и потеряны. Ум по дороге совсем растерялся.   
  
— Откуда я должен был знать, что тебе нравится Джон Денвер? — спрашивает Гарри мрачно у фотографии. Мерлин широко ухмыляется, словно провоцирует. — Кто еще мог тебе нравиться, конечно.   
  
Сил нет здесь находиться, а он тут поселился, идиот. Сказал же, мозги все вышибли в Кентукки.   
  
Гарри едет к Элтону. Потому что может.   
  
***  
  
— Он мне разрешил, — говорит Эггзи, ловя взгляд Гарри. У Поппи нет нормального алкоголя, черт бы её побрал, отчаянную домохозяйку, кто её из психушки только выпустил? Так что он берет то, что есть и старается не вдумываться. Старается очистить разум.   
  
Гарри молчит, он весь в грязи и крови, статный, полный джентльменского достоинства. Серебряная ложка в жопе, внезапно думает Эггзи и принимается хохотать. Ему очень больно и очень легко, очень смешно и очень грустно. Его смех перерастает в рыдания, громкие и отвратительные, они рвут ему грудь, он ими давится, как может, запихивает в себя как невкусную еду, как…   
  
— Он разрешил что? — спрашивает Гарри, садясь рядом с ним на пол. В закусочной начинает вонять. Может, Эггзи кажется. Может, и правда воняет.   
  
Забавно, что Гарри понимает, о ком идет речь. Эггзи наливает и ему. Гарри берет стакан. Его руки изранены, пальцы дрожат. Эггзи вытирает слезы и ухмыляется. Говорит:  
  
— Поплакать.   
  
— Очень щедро с его стороны, — отзывается Гарри, и Эггзи не может понять – это сарказм или реальная мысль. В случае с Гарри это никогда непонятно. Они чокаются, не произнося тоста. — Очень щедро.   
  
— Я обрел тебя вновь, но потерял его, — произносит Эггзи глухо, разглядывая свои испорченные штаны. Не велика беда. Штаны, подумаешь. Штаны – это не жизнь, можно и новые купить.   
  
— Обмен, — замечает на это Гарри. Делает глоток. Эггзи следит за тем, как дергается его кадык. Эггзи внезапно хочет сказать мерзкую вещь, потому что ему так больно и тяжело, что легче выдрать сердце из груди, чем жить дальше, а Гарри так холоден, так спокоен. Эггзи хочет сказать, что это был «неравноценный обмен». Эггзи глотает слова, запивает их коньяком и молчит. — Я солгал тебе.   
  
— Джентльмены не лгут, — фыркает Эггзи, чувствуя внезапно подступивший к нему со всех сторон холод, и инстинктивно жмется к чужому теплому боку. Как щенок. Как псина, радующаяся возвращению хозяина.   
  
— Что тут скажешь? Я всегда был бунтарем, — Гарри позволяет ему прижиматься, даже кладет руку поверх плеча и похлопывает по нему. — Я не почувствовал смерти, у меня не было последних мгновений. Когда я понял, что он убьет меня, я даже не успел испугаться и этого осознать. Это было быстро, слишком быстро. Секунда, и ничего больше нет. Секунда, и ты напротив меня с пистолетом и улыбкой. Я рад, что ты… — Гарри обрывает себя и хмыкает, намекая, что продолжения не будет.   
  
— Тебе было что терять, — кивает Эггзи. Конечно. Может, Гарри и был одинок, но не настолько, что ему нечего терять.   
  
Кстати, об этом. Эггзи помнит свое стылое равнодушие, тот холод, что сковал его изнутри, когда он понял, что их больше нет. Никого нет. Нет больше Ланселота, её улыбки, её мозгов, её… ничего больше нет. Всей той прекрасной жизни, что струилась в ней, всех амбиций и планов. Пропало, стерто чужой безжалостной рукой. Он никогда больше услышит её голоса, она больше не пошутит, она не… И от этого его охватывала такая оторопь, такая пустота, что было наплевать, даже долг был скорее помехой, чем поводом дышать.   
  
А в следующее мгновение, он видит Гарри, живого Гарри, который так близко и так очевидно в порядке, не умирает, движется, вот он. И тут же агент Текила наводит на него пистолет… И тут же приходит ужас, стирающий разум в порошок, а сердце колотится так быстро, так сильно, сердце набухает, не справляется, почти разрывается на куски. И в голове нет ни одной разумной мысли. Только не снова. Только не потерять. Потому что Гарри Харт стоит в центре его мира и вертит земную ось под ногами, чтобы день сменялся ночью, а ночь переходила в день, и Эггзи мог жить. Мог жить.   
  
Эггзи вспоминает об этом и думает, что было бы, если бы Текила выстрелил. Ох, если бы Текила выстрелил, Эггзи бы из кожи вон вылез, но убил бы ублюдка самым мучительным из всех возможных способов. Он бы заставил его выстрадать каждую секунду.   
  
Эггзи знает, что чересчур кровожаден в своих мыслях. Но есть вещи, за которые он загрызет зубами.  
  
Хороший песик, хороший мальчик.  
  
— Мерлин долгое время был моим близким другом. Мерлин столько раз спасал мне жизнь, — бормочет Гарри, роняя голову на грудь и явно собираясь отключиться. Черт, ему же не хило досталось, а они тут коньяк распивают. — Мне кажется, будто это меня пропустили через мясорубку.   
  
У Гарри мягкий ломкий голос. Черт побери!  
  
— Прости, — шепчет Эггзи, чувствуя, как вновь на глазах выступают слезы. — Прости.   
  
Хрип вырывается из груди. И этот хрип, и следующие рвущие грудь звуки он прячет у Гарри на плече. Тот, кажется, слегка дрожит, похлопывает по спине. Их в таком виде находят спасатели из Стейтсмен и сэр Элтон. Эггзи отчего-то совсем не стыдно.  
  
Ах, да.  
  
Мерлин ведь разрешил.   
  
***  
  
— Все дело в любви, — говорит Элтон. Он слегка пьян, а потому немного развязен и излишне откровенен. Гарри чувствует себя ничуть не лучше. Два сапога пара. — Любовь всеми движет.   
  
— И даже Поппи Адамс? — интересуется Гарри, салютуя ему стаканом. Элтон хохочет, а потом пожимает плечами.   
  
— Конечно, почему нет? Любовь к себе и своему делу, любовь к пятидесятым, любовь к жестокости и риску. Сильно извращенная любовь, далекая от альтруизма, но это она. Ох, какая глубокая мысль. Я бы блядь её пропел на сцене прямо сейчас.   
  
Гарри улыбается ему. Он не знает, зачем вообще завел разговор про Поппи Адамс. Она мертва, она была безумна, и лучше выбросить её из головы и из памяти. Впрочем, глупости. Такие, как она, не забываются. Совсем не забываются.   
  
— Он женился на принцессе, я стоял рядом с ним у алтаря, пока он сиял, а после стал любим навеки, — переключается Гарри. Он достаточно пьян, чтобы поныть. У него не осталось близких, мистер Пикуль Младший не отвечает высоким стандартам дружеского разговора, так что Гарри решает, что вполне может поныть сэру Элтону Джону. Почему нет, идите к черту? Слава Сатане и доброго вечера всем несогласным. — Он, кажется, счастлив. Всегда приятно видеть его улыбку.   
  
— Всегда? — Элтон ухмыляется и качает головой. — Врешь.  
  
— Вру, — легко соглашается Гарри. Зрение плывет под алкогольным дурманом, всюду бабочки, которые не дают сосредоточиться. Они порхают, легкие и изящные, беспечные, прекрасные. Пара дней волшебных жизней. Гарри вспоминает улыбку Эггзи, его лицо сияет там, за сонмом разноцветных крыльев, к нему не пробиться, не коснуться, не высушить слез, не налить их столько, чтобы заполнили всю комнату. — Впрочем, он влюблен, а она девушка достойная.   
  
— И как? Легче? — Элтон скалится в ухмылке.  
  
— Нет.   
  
К багажу сожалений добавляется пропущенное время, добавляется мысль, что будь он рядом, не умри он тогда в Кентукки, Эггзи бы не повстречал эту принцессу, Эггзи бы её не полюбил. Гарри скорбит о каждом своем жизненном решении, Гарри скорбит о тех решениях, что приняли за него. Жить ему или нет, забыть или помнить. Гарри ненавидит это.   
  
(Гарри ненавидит себя)  
  
Они делят одно имя. До сих пор одно имя.   
  
Шелест крыльев бабочек в голове невыносим. Гарри протягивает руку и ловит одну. Пыльца стирается, ах, какая жалость, какая жалость. Элтон откидывается в кресле. Гарри следует его примеру, разгоняя бабочек и мысли.   
  
— Я чувствую себя старым и уродливым, когда смотрю на него. Он ловкий, сильный и дышит жизнью. Похож на мою весну.   
  
  
— Поэтично.  
  
— Спасибо.   
  
Элтон молчит, то ли ждет продолжения, то ли засыпает. Гарри пытается углядеть свое изуродованное лицо на дне стакана, но бабочки мешают.   
  
Все это не имеет ни смысла, ни значения.   
  
***  
  
Эггзи соврет, если скажет, что не рад был сбежать хоть ненадолго. Он любит Тильду, это какая-то вечная аксиома в его голове, это верно. Но порой ему кажется, что Тильда душит его, рвет на части, перетягивая, как канат между Кингсманом и дворцом. Между прошлым и настоящим.   
  
В прошлом его всегда ждет Гарри, его тонкая острая ухмылка, воспоминания о Мерлине и Рокси, колючее болезненное тепло, которые отзывается страхом и счастьем. В настоящем его всегда ждут обязанности, дела, проблемы и заботы. Торопливый бег жизни, такой, что он не может начать наслаждаться тем, что получил. Тем, что имеет. В итоге ему всегда кажется, что он ничего не имеет. Проигрался в минус.   
  
Он рад. Осень прохладно обнимает их с Гарри своим шаловливым ветром, вынуждает одеваться по её правилам, она тут полновластная хозяйка. На медленно жухнущей зеленоватой траве красуются разноцветные листья. Солнце то выглядывает, подмигивая, то стыдливо прячется прочь.   
  
— Спасибо, что встретился со мной, Гарри.   
  
— Ты напрасно рассчитываешь на сочувствие, — колет остротой Гарри, припоминая слова в самолете. Эггзи стыдно, мучительно стыдно за собственное неверие, за то, что усомнился в Гарри. Ведь тот всегда был его феей-крестной. А он, как Золушка, замутил с принцессой. И продолжал в Гарри сомневаться.   
  
От Гарри льются волны спокойствия и силы, тепла и надежности. Эггзи расслабляется рядом с ним и робко чувствует счастье и удовольствие. Иногда Эггзи думает о том, как было бы здорово выйти к завтраку и увидеть там не Тильду, а Гарри… Эггзи тут же прячет эти мысли прочь, стыдится их, запирает так глубоко и так далеко, как только может, но они лезут из глубины души, полные жара и несбыточных желаний.   
  
— Я не рассчитываю, совсем нет. Я просто рад твоей компании.   
  
Гари удовлетворенно хмыкает. Он идет, опираясь на зонт, его серый костюм идеален. Ему так идет, Гарри в нем так красив, что Эггзи задерживает на нем взгляд, как и раньше, в упор, не в силах оторваться. Эггзи не может представить себе людей, на это способных.   
  
Гарри Харт – чертов Бог, сраная религия, требующая поклонения.   
  
Эггзи душит в себе это. Резко и безжалостно.   
  
 _Агент Галахад, осторожнее, так недолго и миссию провалить._  
  
Заткнись, Мерлин, это моя жизнь, а не миссия, и ты мертв.   
  
 _Оторвите взгляд от его губ, Галахад, вам сегодня целовать другие губы._  
  
Откуда этот снисходительный тон, Мерлин?  
  
 _Это твое сознание, подумай._  
  
— Я устал. Скажи, что потом станет легче? — просит Эггзи с детской надеждой.   
  
— Легче в чем? В семейной жизни? Не знаю, не был женат. Быть членом королевской семьи? Она их единственная дочь и наследница? Нет, не станет, — Гарри честен и прям, прет тараном по чувствам, нокдаун, на земле, распластан и уничтожен.   
  
— Я не знаю, что я натворил, став её мужем.   
  
— Стал счастливым? Осчастливил её? — предполагает Гарри. В его голосе легкий холодок, и Эггзи ежится. На улице тоже холодно, а Эггзи не утеплился. Даже кофту не захватил, сбежал, как был – в футболке и джинсах.   
  
Все это никуда не ведет. Джентльмен должен отвечать за свои слова, нести ответственность за поступки. Хороший человек не должен жалеть о своей свадьбе, когда не прошло и года. Эггзи задыхается в золотой клетке, лелеет свой ключ, зовет его женой, но с мыслями  _о другом_  – о другом человеке, о чужих жизнях, о чужих смертях, о том, что это на его совести, - он засыпает чаще, чем с женой.   
  
— Это я наступил на мину, — говорит Эггзи невпопад.   
  
— Да, — соглашается Гарри легко, потому что это факт. Они смотрят друг на друга, стоя посреди парка. Гарри снимает очки и пристально глядит на Эггзи. Он уже не вздрагивает, его это не волнует.   
  
— Я должен был умереть.   
  
— Нет, — также легко отрицает Гарри. Эггзи хочет разозлиться, но не может. Он не хочет быть мертвым. Он не хочет бросать Гарри и Тильду. — Мерлин – прекрасный координатор, но как боец он бы не смог составить тебе конкуренцию. Это было разумно. Он сделал то, что должно.   
  
Они молчат. Деревья в парке шумят, осень смеется их листвой, плутовка рыжая. Ах, Эггзи терпеть не может рыжих бестий.   
  
— Но это не значит, — продолжает Гарри внезапно, — что мне не больно. Что я не сожалею.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Эггзи и не может сдержать порыв – шагает вперед, привстает на носочки и падает в объятия Гарри. И тот держит его крепко, легко и так правильно. Запах его одеколона совсем не похож на сладкие духи Тильды. Его крепкое тело не похоже на мягкость изгибов Тильды.   
  
Эггзи должен кого-то изгнать из своих мыслей, почему бы и не её?  
  
То, о чем знают двое, не обязательно знать третьему, верно?  
  
Нет. Не верно.   
  
Ложь-ложь-ложь.   
  
Эггзи трется холодным носом о плечо Гарри, тот нежно гладит его по спине.   
  
Поздравляю, Галахад, вы блестяще провалили миссию, говорит Мерлин и исчезает из его мыслей, изгнан теплом и силой Гарри. Эггзи, в общем, плевать.   
  
***  
  
Гарри ловит бабочек, но в его объятиях оказывается Эггзи. Разноцветная стайка отдаляется и летит прочь, оставляя их одних стоять, держась друг за друга, посреди безлюдного парка. 


End file.
